1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security packages used in retail sales of DVD's and the like to deter tampering with or removal of the package and its contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVD's, CD's, computer games and like products are currently offered in packaging and then shrink wrapped to secure the contents against tampering in stores.
Unfortunately people have been entering stores, slitting or discarding the shrink wrap, then removing the media contents from the package and then replacing the empty package on shelf. When a customer later selects the product and does not notice the shrink wrap is slit or missing, they may purchase the item and take it home only to discover the media is missing from the package.
The stores are subsequently embarrassed when they learn from an irate customer that they have sold an empty DVD package and that store personnel failed to notice the package had been tampered with.
Store shelving displays for DVD's and like products are built to mirror the studio package size of the DVD's, resulting in the fact that there is not much additional room on the shelves for surrounding the DVD with a security package.
Current security packages, in addition to being much larger than the DVD product, are expensive. Existing security packages may also interfere with the visibility of DVD program the customer wants to read on the package.
Security packages frequently totally surround the DVD or other product using a substantial amount of expensive material designed to prevent any unauthorized access to the product.
Security packages need secure locking mechanisms, which prevent unauthorized opening by use of screwdrivers, pins or other tools. A security package with a unique locking mechanism, which needs a special key to open it, is desired.